


Buffering

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Gavin, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Nines, Vibrators, Weird android sex toys, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nines refuses to tell Gavin what he wants.





	Buffering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to see if I could. It’s my first and probably my last smut. Was fun but never again. 
> 
> If there’s any spelling mistakes yell at me.

Gavin increased the vibrations from where he sat on Nines legs, tracing the rope which coiled around him. Rendering the android useless to do anything to prevent his ongoing torture. He could break these bonds but Gavin had him around around his finger. Nines was too eager to please.

“How does it feel tin-can, knowing you’re at my mercy” 

Nines really was at Gavins mercy. No matter what, he can’t cum. The Eden clubs started selling devices which guaranteed to prevent androids from orgasming by tapping into the systems. The device was currently latched onto Nines thirium pump as it was also designed to increase the blood flow to prevent overheating. Gavin had to thank the kinky bastards at cyber life for coming up with such a genius creation. 

Nines below him had his arms bound to the bed either side and his chest covered in crimson rope wrapped around the torture device in his chest. It was hard not to notice it, to hate it as invaded his systems, controlling his arousal and leaving him in this state. Still he refused to back down and give in. 

Tracing his hands along his boyfriends body Gavin found delight in making the android squirm as he teased the exposed skin which has been thoroughly abused. The android was desperately trying to remain still beneath him. His body occasionally twitched as he painted below the other man.

“It feels good doesn’t it” He leaned forward and lifted Nines face with both hands forcing up to look up at him. His voice did things to Nines, it was so deep but so soft at the same time, it was such a weakness. “Don’t you want to let go?”

“I don’t want anything detective. I am just a machine” 

Their lips met, messier than normal, a sign that Nines he beginning to lose composure. His mind couldn’t focus as he was being denied what he was pretending not to desperately crave. The LED on his head still buffered blue as he they both parted, panting for air, his face void of emotion as they made eye contact.

Gavin hummed as he reached down and palmed Nines cock. Feather light touches caused him to stutter and tense. The LED starting to buffer yellow, he was starting to break down Nines walls. “I know you want to give in because this....” he slowly licked the LED “Is giving you away tin can”

“It is not possible for me to want” he broke off into a strangled moan as Gavin twisted his hand as he started a torturously slow place, working on the androids cock, drawing this out. There was no rush, we could wait all day. He didn’t want the androids to hand his control over to him mindlessly. He wanted to take it from him, piece by piece. Wanted Nines to beg for Gavin to give him everything he needs, everything he wants. He would get it in the end, it was only a matter of time. Nines knew as much. But it was still a game one they were both too stubborn to lose. He started to speed up, his other hand gripped Nines hair pulling his face up again. 

“I think I’ll just leave you here for a while, pet” Gavin got of the bed and reached into the beside cabinet. Nines silently observed as the box was brought out.

“You seriously didn’t think this was the only little present I got you?” He said tapping the device on his chest, causing him to jolt and arch up into the touch. Interesting.

Gavin used this moment of weakness to up the vibrations once more. Nines threw his head back whilst trying to hold back a moan. Using this to his advantage he removed the contents of the box. 

Nines processor had no time to catch up as Gavin slipped a cock ring on him. Nines had to be starting to crack now, LED was buffering constantly and he could no longer hide his expression fully behind his robotic mask, leaving himself raw and open. Seeing the android in this state, watching him struggle keep his breathing under control whilst he was becoming delirious with pleasure. He would surely break soon.

“Gavin” he breathed as the cock ring also began to vibrate. Causing him to buck up as much as he could despite how strongly the rope was coiled around him.

“Having fun?” Gavin smirked as he went back to touching Nines dick. Creating a painfully slow pace. That along with the vibrations were causing the pleasure to build once again. 

“Gavin” He ushered again as his boyfriend kept going.

Gavin whispered into Nines ear, leaning forward slowly. “All you have to do is ask” 

Nines stubbornly shook his head. No. He wasn’t there yet. Just needed a little more pushing.

Pausing the vibrations. Nines sunk bonelessly into the bed, head still tiled back with eyes closed as he painted for cool air. Gavins got up and searched through the box again. “Hmmm, not quite broken yet are we?” 

“I think it’s time for your favourite toy” 

Returning back to the bed, sound in his hand, meant Gavin could finally see the wide eyed look in his boyfriends eye. They hadn’t ever used these toys together and he was sure it would drive the android crazy. He couldn’t have been more right. After inserting the sound into Nines. He leant down and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t have too much fun without me” 

———————————————————

A few hours later Nines was still writing on the bed. The sound inside his cock vibrated along with the cock ring causing an overload of sensations inside his processor. 

The vibrator in his ass was constantly changing intensity as Gavin remotely altered it. Driving him insane. 

However, Nines hasn’t noticed Gavin returning to the room. Mind too hyper focused on his wants. His needs. He needed Gavin. He needed him now. The device stopping his orgasm was invading all his systems causing him to cry out more at the sensation. It kept building and building.

“Given up pretending?” Gavin purred from the doorway. The androids eyes opening briefly before closing again when Gavin increased the intensity whilst walking over to him where he was writing on the bed.

“Gavin please” 

“Im sorry, I couldn’t hear you” His hand palmed Nines and he traced his fingers along the shaft up to the sound.

“Please!” The LED didn’t leave red. It hasn’t since he left the room. He looked deliciously wrecked.

“Is this what you want?” His hand let up and wrapped around the sound, pushing it out and back in, creating more pleasure which coiled within him. 

“I want you. Need you” he began to cry out as Gavin kept fucking his dick on the sound.

“You want me? But I thought you didn’t want anything?” 

“You were right” he broke off into a strangled moan “I want, wanted you this whole time. Please Gavin let me come. I need it” 

“Then come” he kept up his teasing. Whilst one of his hands reached up to his thirum pump. Circling it caused Nines heart to stutter.

“Ple-ase Gavin” crying out as was teased. Release was so close, he could taste it. 

Finally, Gavin deactivated the device and Nines came with the sounds still inside him. When he felt his come pushing out around it, he rebooted.

Gavin looked down at his boyfriend below him with pride. He couldn’t wait for him to wake back up. After all, it was his turn next.


End file.
